Dreaming Wide Awake
by InHerOwnWorld
Summary: REWROTE! *First FanFiction* Renesmee Takes One Summer In Volterra To Find Out How She Feels Does She Love Jacob Or Is There Someone Better? #Better Than it Sounds Please Give It A Try*
1. Chapter 1: leaving

Dreaming Wide Awake

Chapter 1: Leaving

Renesmee's P.O.V.

16 years. That's how long its been since the Volturi came the first time and now I'm holding a letter from Aro asking for me to stay the summer in Volterra

"I say no." my mother said reading over my shoulder.

"What do you think they want?" uncle Emmett asked.

"I'm with Bella, she shouldn't go" aunt Rose said.

I block out all their voices and look at dad.

'_Dad'. _He looked up at me.

'_I want to go', _I said in my head.

"Why?" he said over everyone else.

'_Because I want to know what they want. Aro wants me to come out there, and I want to see why that is, daddy please!' _I begged.

He sighed "Let me talk with your mother."

I ran over and hugged him. I walked out the back door I walk slowly to our-my mom and dads- house, I think over going to Volturi. I walk in the house and to my room I change out of my blue jeans my black and pink aeropostale top and my blue high tops into my hello kitty shorts and pink tank top-Alice picked them out-and crawled in to bed knowing tomorrow would be hard one way or another.

Edward's P.O.V.

"Edward no! I will not let her go, they tried to kill her" Bella yelled at me that night back in our room, Renesmee was fast asleep in hers. The anger written all over her face

"I know Bella but she wants to go! Lets her go and see what life outside our family is, Alice will watch out for her. Stop worrying love she will be fine!" I said trying to get Bella to understand that Renesmee wants to go. Soon she'll know about Jacob.

Bella sighed finally "Fine she can go, but you're telling Jacob" she said with an evil grin like that should worry me I got up from sitting at the end of our bed and went to stand in front of her.

"You really think I'm worried about Jacob?" I asked my beautiful wife, her smile faded,

"Well he is her imprint" she said like it was a wining statement.

'_His what?_ I heard my daughters thoughts in my head.

"Renesmee come in here please" I said watching the door open, she walking in with her head down.

"Come here" I said as she came in the room fully, she walked over still looking at the floor.

I looked at Bella she had a look of shock. We never wanted Renesmee to find out this way. Her mind was racing so fast I couldn't get a hold of one thought

"Is there anything you want to ask?" Bella asked, I had to keep from rolling my eyes.

I sat down by Nessie "When?" her small voice asked.

"When you were born." I answered

"Do you want to talk to Jacob?" Bella asked and I knew that was a bad idea

"No!" she said sounding scared, "not right now anyway." she said calming.

'_What do I do, do I even love Jacob that way I know I love him like my brother but do I love him more than that? God I'm so lost!'_

"Baby girl," she looked at me, "me and your mother were talking and if you still want to you can go to volterra" I said, hoping that getting away for a summer might help her think and see how she really feels about Jacob, and as if she knew what I was thinking

she said "Yes please!"

I nodded "Okay, I'll call in the morning and tell them your coming." I said watching her face for any change, but nothing. "I'm gonna go pack." she said getting up and walking out, once she was out of the room I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Renesmee's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm Jacobs imprint. I just don't know what to think or how to feel. I started packing after I left mom and dads room. I'm so happy I'm leaving I need time to think, cause I mean what do I really feel for Jacob?. There was a knock at the door to break my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its Jasper"

I smiled. "Come in."

He walked in, "you all ready to go?" he asked coming over to my bed where I'd been sitting for who knows how long.

"Almost. Jazz how does everyone really feel about me going?" I knew he'd tell me the truth no matter what that's just how we roll. "Well your dads okay with it really he wants you to go. Your moms worried you'll get killed, Rosalie thinks it's a bad idea, Emmett's… well he's Emmett."

I laughed at that Emmett's Emmett meaning he's okay but would love a fight.

"Alice is watching for anything bad. Esme's worried about you but knows you can take care of your self, Carlisle's trying to think of why Aro wants you to come."

I look down at the floor and than back at him. "And you?" I asked worried as to how my favorite uncle-hell my favorite of the whole family-was feeling.

"I want you to be happy and I know you want to go, really your happy about getting away, but why do you want to leave so bad?" I could see the wonder in his eyes and I felt bad for wanting to leave so bad.

"Don't feel bad, just tell me what's up?"

I laughed. "I found out last night that I'm Jacob's imprint and I don't know if I feel that way about him, so I'm happy to be leaving to have time away to really think on how I feel about him." Just then, Seth and Leah ran in my room.

"You can't go!" Seth all but yelled.

"Calm down" Leah said touching Seth's arm, then looked at me. "What he means is why are you staying with the people who want you dead?" she said I laughed at my best friend.

Jasper got up and walked to the door "I'll let you guys talk." and with that he left.

"Leah I'll be fine… you two have to do something for me. Take care of everyone till I get back, okay?" I watched as both their face's turned sad.

Seth was the first to speak. "You got it, sis." He walked up and hugged me.

"Lee?" I said, looking at her.

"Fine, but you better be back after this summer!" I smiled, walking over to her and hugged her, "I will!"

Now I was ready to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>alright so i reread my story and thought <em>this sucks <em>so here you go! i hope you like it review and tell me what you think :) thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: New Worlds

Dreaming Wide Awake

Chapter 2: New Worlds

Alec's P.O.V.

Aro had been talking about the hybrid for days now and in some ways I hope she comes, but in most I don't.

"Alec," I hear the voice of my sister drifting into my room, "what are we going to do about that stupid Cullen girl if she does come?" She asked closing the door.

"I don't know, Jane." I answered looking at her standing by the door from my place laying on my bed. Not that I need a bed in my room, but its nice to feel somewhat human.

"Alec, I mean it! What's so wonderful about that stupid hybrid anyway, and a Cullen at that I mean come on!" Jane went on and on, all I wanted to do was kick her out but I couldn't do that not with her so upset I mean, I did care about her.

"Don't worry Jane she probably won't even come."

She smiled at my answer. A knock on my door had Jane opening it "What?"

Felix was at the door .

"Aro got a call from Edward Cullen this morning. Renesmee is coming down." Felix could not have picked a worst time to tell us this news. And with that Jane had Felix on the ground screaming in pain.

"Jane!" I said breaking her train of thought, she let go of Felix and turned to look at me.

"Why you got to hate the messager?" Felix whined.

God is Felix stupid, you don't make smart ass comments to Jane when she's mad. Everyone knows that, but this is Felix.

Jane turned around to look at Felix.

"Jane don't." I said, hoping to get her back talking to me and not trying to kill Felix.

She slammed the door in his face. "I can't believe it!" she yelled and then let out an ear piercing scream.

"Jane, why don't you go to your room and calm down. I'll go talk to Aro if you want and see what's going on."

She didn't say anything, just nodded, and opened the door. Felix was still on the floor, and he jumped up when the door opened. Jane went right passed him and right to her room.

"Look, Alec-"

I put my hand up to stop him. "I'm not mad." He relaxed. "So what's going on? When's she coming or do you know?" I said as we walked to the throne room.

"Don't know, just know she's coming some time this week." I sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk with Aro." I walked away and knocked on Aro's study door.

"Who is it?" I opened the door just a bit, he looked up from his desk.

"Alec, son, come in." He said, smiling.

"Master." I said closing the door behind me.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Its about the Cullen girl." His smile faded.

"Oh, I see and what about her is there to talk about?"

"Well I'm fine with it but Jane-"

He cut me off. "Ah, so that's what it is, don't worry I'll talk to Jane, anything else?"

Yeah don't tell Jane I told you so she won't kill me.. "Um, when's she going to get here?"

He smiled again. But what for?

"She should be here tomorrow."

"Alright, Master. I'll be going now." I walked to the door.

"Alec, wait a minute, I want you to do something." Aro said, and I could only guess what he was thinking.

Renesmee's P.O.V.

"Call me as soon as you get there I want to know you're safe!" my mother said hugging me for the 20th time before I got on the plane.

"Okay mom."

My dad laughed at my mom. "Bella let her go or she won't make her flight."

Momma nodded and let me go.

'_Thank you dad! I'll miss you all so much!_

"And we'll miss you." he said hugging me one last time I walked over to Jacob, who still didn't know I knew.

"Be good Nessie, okay?"

I smiled. "I will don't worry. Be good, okay? Don't drive Seth and Leah crazy, okay?" I said, laughing.

"Okay you better get going before you miss your flight, even though that's what your mom wants." We both broke out laughing and I hugged him one last time.

"Bye Jake, take care."

I could feel him smile. "I will you, do the same."

He let go and I got on my plane. Finally, I was ready to get to Volterra see what the city is like, to meet Aro and everyone else the only one I would be happy not to see again would be Jane. She scares me.

#########################

Once the plane landed in volterra I started looking around. In one of the alleyways I saw someone in a cloak.

"Cullen?" The cloaked person said, so low I almost didn't hear it. "Maybe." I said, walking in the alley.

"Well if you are then Aro requested you come see him upon arrival, Renesmee." He dropped the hood on the cloak to show his face. He was very good looking, with dark brown hair that fell right at his eyes. and his blood red eyes.. Something about them made me not want to look away.

"That's not fair, you know my name but I don't know yours."

He smirked. "Guess." He said, walking closer to me.

"Well I know you're not Aro, you're not Marcus, or Caius, hmmm.. Felix?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Demetri?"

He shook his head again. "Nope." He said making the 'p' pop. "Well I know you're not Jane."

His smirk got bigger when I said her name. "You're getting there." What could that….. Alec, Jane's brother!

"You're Alec!"

He smiled. "You don't seem scared."

I laughed. "Why would I be? You don't scare me."

He looked mad. "And why not?"

Really? "Because your power is mercy, you save people or vampires from dying in pain. Now Jane, on the other hand," I said as I walked around him in circles, "she can cause you so much pain that you want death. Beg for it, even." I said with an evil smile.

"You know more than I thought you would have. Nice." he said clapping his hands.

"Thank you." I said bowing.

Alec's P.O.V.

She picked up her head to show off her big brown eyes, and I wanted to never look away but I did. I put my hood back up and turned around. "Come on, I better get you to Aro."

She nodded, grabbing her bag.

"Let me get those."

She smiled. "Thanks."

We started walking to the throne room were everyone was waiting. "So how old are you?" Why did I just ask her that, look what this girl is doing to me, god.

"Sixteen, how old are you?"

I smirked at her. "Real age, or the age I'm stuck with?"

She got a small smile making her face all the more beautiful. "mmm, both."

"Okay I look seventeen but I'm.. oh look we're here maybe some other time." I said opening the doors to the throne room.

Renesmee's P.O.V.

We walked in to this really BIG room, covered in white. "Renesmee, its wonderful to have you here." Aro welcomed me with a creepy smile but I smiled back.

"Thank you Aro, it was very sweet of you to have me."

"Well you must be tired."

He nodded to Alec. "Alec show Renesmee to her room."

He nodded. "Yes, master." Alec walked to the door and waited till I was right behind him. We left the room and walked in silence till Alec asked, "So what do you think of our little home?"

I smiled "Its beautiful and everyone seems really cool, well there is this one guy you might know him, I think is name starts with an 'A'. " I said laughing.

He smirked at me. "Yeah, I think I know him" He started laughing, it was the sweetest sound I've ever heard. He stopped in front of a really big door, he opened the door, and a beautiful room shined through. It was black, dark red and completely awesome. "I'll let you get some sleep. If you need anything just come find me." Alec said before leaving.

I waved as he left, once he was out the door I jumped up and down acting like a little kid. I jumped and fell on the bed this was going to be a summer that I'll never forget!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

Dreaming Wide Awake

Chapter 3: Getting to know you

Renesmee's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. (I love rock n roll) SHIT! IT'S MOM.

I jumped off the bed and ran to my bag. I got out my phone just in time. "Hello?"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO COME OUT THERE AND BRING YOU HOME!" My mom screamed in to the phone. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN EDWARD….JASPER DON'T YOU….." She stopped talking for a minute. "Alright." She sighed, "you can stay but you have to call every day. I don't care who just as long as it's in the family"

I smiled "Yes momma."

"So how's Volterra, what about the people?"

Volterra is the most beautiful place I've ever seen and the people are cool most of all Alec…yeah I'd really tell my mom that.

"It's cool, and the people seem nice so far." I said.

There was a knock at my door. "Hey mom, I'll call you tonight. I love you." I hung up before she could say anything else.

I walked to the door opening it to see Alec standing there. "Hi." he said, and it takes everything in me not to smile.

"What's up?" I ask all cool thank god….wait why do I care. He and his whole family wanted to kill me.

"Aro wants to speak with you." His voice was lifeless.

"Um.. Okay. Let me get dressed and then you can show me where to go."

He nodded. "Alright."

I closed the door and grabbed a red tank top with skinny jeans and black ballet flats. I walked back to the door and opened it to see Alec sitting on the floor across from my door.

He stood up when I walked out. "Ready?"

I nodded, he started walking down the hall and I followed him.

Alec's P.O.V.

I walked at a human pace for the hybrid. I looked over my shoulder. She looked so…beautiful... I still can't believe this is the same kid we tried to kill 16 years ago.

Flashback

I was standing across from the Cullen's. I was holding on to Jane making sure she stayed put... I keep trying to find a weak spot in the shield Bella has up but nothing. I look at the reason we were all here, that little kid and a little girl, she looked harmless. I don't see what the big deal is…Aro was talking with Edward Cullen, little girl in hand, I was too lost in thought to hear or understand anything. Jane was mumbling something.

"What is it sister?" I whispered just low enough so only she would hear.

"Were you not listening!" Jane hissed, I could tell she was angry,

"No I was not, what was said, sister?"

"It's a half breed!"

I looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

If she could turn red she would be right now "It's the Cullen's daughter. Bella had her before she was changed. Aro is going to let it live"

Good!

"Why?"

She looked even angrier than before.

"I don't know" she walked ahead of me. I gave one last look back at the little girl to see her sleeping. I started walking back thinking of the Cullen girl the whole time.

End of flashback

I looked back at Renesmee again…her name is too long. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, she needs a nickname, maybe…May…I like it. We got to the door of Aro's study.

"Here we are." I said as I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door with May right behind me. Aro looked up from the book he was holding.

"Renesmee, so good to see you up and awake!"

I leaned back on the wall by the door while May was sitting in a chair across from Aro.

"So Alec said you wanted to talk with me?" May asked shyly. "Yes, it's about your diet, do you eat human food or do you drink blood?" Aro asked

"I eat human food but I drink blood too" Wow.

Aro nodded "Well, are you hungry or thirsty?"

She nodded "Yes sir."

Aro laughed. "Call me Aro sweetheart!"

She smiled "Alright, Aro."

Aro looked back at me. "Alec, why don't you take Renesmee to get something to eat?"

I nodded "Would you like to go into the city, or just find something here?" I asked.

She looked back at me. "Can we go in to the city? I would love to see more than just the little I did the night I came in."

I nodded "That's fine."

She got up and Aro stood behind his desk.

"You two go eat, I will see you later Renesmee."

She nodded. "Alright Aro."

We walked out.

"I need to change into something more human. I'll come get you in 20 minutes" I said looking down at my black dress pants and black button down shirt and cloak "That alright?"

She smiled. "Yeah, that's fine."

We had made it back to her room and as she walked she looked over her shoulder and said, "Just so you know I like what you are wearing." she said as she closed the door.

I left with a smile on my face.

Renesmee's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just said that! I walked to my closet and looked for something nice to where. I pulled out a black dress with a gold sash and got dressed. I was sitting on the end of my bed when I heard a knock on the door, I walked over and opened the door. Alec was dressed in nice jeans and a black pull over shirt and a blue and black jacket. He looked me up and down.

"You look nice." He said with a small smile.

I looked down. "Thanks. And you look good yourself."

He nodded "Thank you." I smiled.

"Ready?" He asked, and I nodded we walked down halls, out of the castle and into the city. We walked though the moon lit city streets.

"It's so amazing!"

Alec smiled. "Yeah, the city is pretty great."

He smiled down at me. We stopped in front of a café.

"This is the best place in all of Volterra. Well that's what all the humans say." He chuckled and opened the door for me.

We found a couple seats outside, it was so nice sitting under the stars. "Here we are." our food was put on the table.

"This is really nice. Thank you for bringing me." I smiled at Alec. "You're welcome."

We ate in silence, not awkward silence, though. It was nice not feeling like I had to keep talking.

Once I was done eating, Alec looked at me from across the table. "I want to show you something, sound good?" I nodded, he stood up and walked over to my side of the table. He put his hand out for me to take, which I did. We walked for a long time. He stopped in front of a beautiful garden, and we started walking through the roses.

"Alec, this is amazing."

He smiled. "I was hoping you would like it. This is my favorite place in all of Volterra."

I could see that what he was saying was true.

I smiled at him, he looked back at me. "It's getting late. We should be getting back, you must be sleepy." Now that he said it, I was.

I nodded and he walked me back to the castle and to my room.

At my door I looked at Alec and said, "Thank you. Tonight was wonderful."

He smiled. "I'm happy you had a good time." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Good night, Renesmee." He let go of my hand and walked away, I walked into my room in shock.

I changed into a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts crawled in to bed and fell asleep dreaming of the dark angel.


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

**so im taking down this story and rewriting it cause it sucks lol im not gonna do much just hopefully make it better but ill wait to take it down till i have the new redone chapters :) **

**k well bye **


End file.
